


I Can't Lose You Too

by HopeMikaelsonClarke



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Still not okay with how this scene went down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeMikaelsonClarke/pseuds/HopeMikaelsonClarke
Summary: Clint has lost everyone else that he loves, he can’t lose Natasha too.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 11





	I Can't Lose You Too

The softness in which their foreheads touched was overwhelming. Sure, they had been best friends for years, and they had intimate moments like this before, but this was different. This was a good-bye. One that Clint wouldn’t be able to handle. Natasha had the rest of the team... or at least she had Steve and Bruce; Clint had no one else. Laura, the kids, all of them gone. He couldn’t lose Natasha too.

The moment shifted quickly and before Clint knew what was happening, Natasha’s lips were on his, and he was kissing her back. And just as quickly as it started, it ended as Natasha sprinted towards the edge. Clint didn’t think before letting an arrow fly towards her. And as always, the arrow met the target, sending Natasha away from the edge. Clint moved towards her and lifted her into his arms.

“You do not get to kiss me like that and then sacrifice yourself for me. I’ve lost everyone else that I love, Nat, I can’t and I won’t lose you too.” Clint said.

“What about me, Clint? I can’t lose you either!” Natasha exclaimed.

“But you have the others, Nat... Steve, Bruce...”

“Clint, I...”

“Please Nat, I won’t survive this fight if I lose you too.”

Natasha was at a loss for words. Before she could figure anything out, Clint was kissing her, and pushing her further away from the edge. When they broke for air, they were considerably farther away from the edge as Natasha had thought, and Clint was griping her waist tightly.

“I love you, Natalia. Please know that. And I know that you will be okay.” Clint said, pressing his lips to hers for one last kiss before breaking all contact and hurtling towards the cliff.

The cry that broke free from Natasha’s throat as Clint jumped was numbing. She could do nothing but watch the love of her life sacrifice himself for her. The tears falling from her eyes left hot tracks down her cheeks as Clint disappeared from view. Stumbling to her feet, Natasha ran as fast as she could to reach him, but it was too late. Clint was too far away to reach. She had lost him.


End file.
